Imprint
by XxInMyCrazyWorldxX
Summary: Faith Hope Jackson has just been told she's moving to La Push. After what happened with Charlie she never wants another boyfriend. That might be hard when she meets Collin Littlesea. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Faith Hope Jackson has just turned fourteen and her parents had decided it would be just a great time to tell her they are moving abroad! Faith doesn't want to start a new life anywhere. But maybe it's a good thing right? I mean especially with what happened with Charlie. A new place, a new life. She believes she will never fall in love again. That is until she meets Collin Littlesea then her resolve might be harder than she thinks. T for cursing.**

**Disclaimer: Let's get this straight and this goes for all the chapters I forget to do it on. I don't own Collin or Twilight but I do own Faith, Rosemarie, Brittany, Sophie, Olivia, Aaron and Charlie if I mention him in this chapter. Oh and Grace and Matthew. *Frowns* Maybe I do own a lot.**

**A/N: Okay so most people don't do this but I do. I have a role play that seriously needs more people. If anyone reading this wants to join pretty please do! Just PM me and I'll send you the link :D. Anyway now that my begging is outta the way, welcome to my story! This is an idea I had 'coz I was bored and out some place with nothing to do. Anywho I have two other Twilight stories I should try and finish but meh. One is my main story (Why Me?) the other is a little side project called Long Lost Daughter. If anyone wants to check them out please do! Okay I'll shut up now so you can read! :P**

Imprint?

Chapter 1 

**FPOV**

Ugh. Just what a new fourteen year old wants to hear on her birthday! To be told she's going to be pulled away from her friends so that her parents can move somewhere 'smaller' and 'prettier' – their words not mine. What could be prettier than Wales? There are hills, beautiful mountains and a gorgeous countryside practically everywhere you look. But no. My parents think it's better to move halfway across the freakin' _world _to find somewhere pretty to live such as La Push, which, coincidentally is where I'm moving. Seriously how is that cool? Oh hi by the way. I'm Faith Hope Jackson. Don't mock. I know it's stupid. Faith and Hope in my name. Well my mum's called Grace so my dad makes a joke that we must be the best family ever because of our names. My dad's called Matthew so I say he helped write the Bible. The second worst thing is that we move tomorrow! Gah!

"Faith! We gotta pack!" Mum shouted up the stairs to me. She's awesome my mum. It wasn't cool. My mum got pregnant with me when she was 17. She loves me but she says that I 'fucked up her life royally'. My grandparents disowned her and my dad was the only one that would look after her. My dad's parents love me even though they are annoyed at him.

"Doing it Mum!" I shouted back down. It was sort of true. I was packing as well as checking my Facebook.

Faith Jackson is so fucking annoyed at her parents for not telling her they're all moving tomorrow 'til today.

17 likes and 11 comments.

Brittany Jones – WTF? o_O

Sophie Johnson – You're leaving me? But we were meant to be together forever! *Runs off crying* LOL sorry couldn't resist. How could your epic parents do this?

Faith Jackson – I don't know. I'm moving to La Push. Half way across the world.

Olivia Butler – EEP! Isn't that where Twilight's based?!

Aaron Kingston – Liv it's not real.

Olivia Butler – How do you know? Don't you really love me? *Starts crying*

Aaron Kingston – Liv you know I love you!

Faith Jackson – Yes Liv it's where Twilight's set.

Olivia Butler – Take pics and look out for Brady!

Faith Jackson – You'll have to come visit.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my Twilight obsessed best friend and adopted sister - who said she wasn't coming - over here in Wales. She was certain one day she'd meet Brady and he'd imprint on her. Her words not mine.

"Hey! You'll be living near me!" My best American friend Rosemarie shouted down the phone. "And you can meet Embry!" She squealed. Embry was the guy she swore she would spend forever with – even if he was four years older than her. Liv swore he was Embry from Twilight when Rose mentioned him to her.

"Yeah it'll be great living near you and to meet Embry." I sighed plopping down on my bed. "I'm just annoyed they didn't tell me 'til today ya know?"

"I understand but think of it this way. It rains a lot in Wales so really you don't have to get used to the weather."

"That's true I suppose." I answered looking out the window to the rain falling. "Mkay I gotta go. See you tomorrow Roza!" I exclaimed using the Russian for her name.

"See ya then!" She squealed before hanging up.

I sighed and started sorting through my stuff. Keep. Keep. Chuck. Chuck. Keep. Definitely Chuck! This process went on for exactly six hours, twelve minutes and fifteen seconds. What? I was bored so I counted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Moving Day *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up at 5:30 wondering why I was awake so early and what was so important today. Oh yeah I'm moving. I quickly logged in and checked my Facebook.

Olivia Butler – Look out your window! :P

4 likes and 1 comment

Faith Jackson – Why?

I quickly posted my reply and looked out my window. There was my best friend/adopted sister outside on the pavement. I opened it and yelled down to her "What cha doing!?"

"Coming with you!" She shouted back up pointing towards the suitcase next to her that I hadn't noticed.

A smile lit up my face. "Really?"

"Course! I was gonna miss you too much anyway!" She shouted back up again smiling.

"Faith we gotta go!" Mum yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Mum!" I shouted back shutting my window and packing up my laptop. I picked up my bags I had left and ran down the stairs to Olivia.

"LIV!" I shouted to her. "What you gonna do about Aaron?" Aaron was her 18 year old brother who lived with us until he turned 18 and moved out.

"He's only my brother." She shrugged. "Any way. It was come with you or live with Aaron and all the girls he brings home." She rolled her eyes. "Which would you pick?"

I grimaced imagining how horrible that would be. "Yeah. I think it's safer with us." I pulled her towards the car and we got in the back. There I saw Charlie my stupid ex boyfriend before we left. This was one good thing out of leaving. I could get away from him. Get away from the guy who said he loved me but then raped me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I wanted to make some of it funny 'coz I remember putting that Aaron loved Liv but I didn't want him to be her boyfriend.**

**I love reviews by the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it I will never own the wonderful world Stephenie Meyer has created known as the Twilight Saga. In fact though I do own Liv, Faith and Rosie!**

**A/N: So I tried to update last night and *looks at watch* like 2 minutes ago but my computer is against me updating so blame it not me! So yeah I'm updating now :P! So I'm gone shut up now 'til the bottom of the page and let you read! So without further ado here is a Collin Point Of View! (Hey that rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Tee-hee! ;) )**

Imprint

Chapter 2 (CPOV)

I had just finished my English Breakfast big enough for three – hey that's what being a wolf does to ya! I always laugh at how accurate Stephenie Meyer was with her _Twilight Saga._ There was in fact a group of 'vegetarian' vampires living in Forks called The Cullen's and a group of shape-shifting teenagers living in La Push protecting Forks and the Rez from vampires and I'm one of them. Anyway as I was saying I'd just finished my breakfast when there was a knock at the front door.

"Collin! Jacob's here!" Ah Jacob. Our new Alpha after Sam retired when Emily became pregnant with her first child – Zoe. She's a complete cutey and got all us wolves wrapped around her pinky – even if she's only one month old.

I ran to the door eager to actually get to school for once I had a feeling something was going to happen to me. Jacob looked really sad that he couldn't see Ness 24/7. Ness was almost one and she looked like she was about six now.

When we got to school five minutes later after the completely silent ride in his Rabbit I jumped out and headed towards 'The Gang'. 'The Gang' consists of Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, Me, Kim and Rosemarie. Seth and Leah were gone away with their mom and Charlie this month and they couldn't wait to meet Zoe as she was born whilst they were away.

"Collin! Guess what?!" Rosie squealed when I was within hearing distance.

"What Rosie?" I asked moving closer and standing next to Brady who was busy on his phone.

"My best friend's moving here from Wales!" She jumped up and down squealing. I sighed Rosie had tried to set me up with every new girl who started at the school. Rosemarie was seriously a human Alice – always hyper. I feel sorry for Embry sometime's because only he could imprint on someone that hyper. "Oh! How could I forget! Her foster sister Olivia told me she was planning on coming as a surprise!" She turned quickly and pointed at Brady who looked up from his phone unwillingly. "Be careful Brady. From what I've heard she's crazy about _Twilight_ you in particular Brady."

"Rosie. Do you seriously think a girl is gonna scare me?" Brady asked putting his phone in his pocket and flexing his muscles. I could see Kim burying her face in Jared's chest shaking from laughter. Rosie slapped his chest and Embry winced knowing that could hurt her.

"SHIT!" She exclaimed clutching her hand to her chest.

"Come on." Embry sighed putting his arm around her waist and guiding her towards the nurse's office.

"Come on." I dragged Brady inside and he followed.

"Why did Rosie hit me?" Brady asked and I turned and looked to him to see he wasn't joking. He was honestly confused.

"You were being a fucking idiot!" I yelled and he laughed.  
"Okay." He answered still laughing.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before I knew it school was over and Brady and I were laughing and joking our way over to the others. Surprisingly Seth and Leah were there.

"Seth!" I exclaimed jogging over and pulling him into a manly hug.

"Nice to see you too Collin." He replied not as enthusiastically as he would normally be. In fact he seemed nervous.

"What's the matter big bro?" I asked concerned. I've always been closest to Seth out of all the other wolves – other than Brady of course.

"I, fuck, I. Lee tell them." Seth asked unable to form words looking at the ground.

I looked over at Leah and she started. "So Mom got sick so we came back earlier today. Seth and I hung out with Charlie for a bit then decided to visit Sam and Em to see Zoe. So when we get there Zoe's fast asleep so us 'adults' talked for a bit. When Zoe woke up Emily went to get her and Seth asked to hold her. When he did she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers and he got that look everyone gets when they imprint. Seth just imprinted on Sam and Emily's daughter."

Seth just looked at the ground and smiled weakly.

"Seth it'll be okay." Kim smiled at him. "They won't mind it's not like you think about her romantically is it?" She asked and he looked up.

"No! Fuck no! I just wanna look after her and see her right now." Seth looked up for the first time.

"Well," Rosie said walking over. "Brady and Collin here can go pick her up – don't worry I just called Em. Then we can all go meet Faith and Liv in an hour at First Beach. M'kay?" She asked smiling at Seth. She was always finding ways to make us all happy.

"Thanks Rose." Seth hugged her all the while smiling.

"Come on let's go." I dragged Brady to the woods and we phased running to Sam and Emily's.

An hour later Brady was phased running to First Beach and I was going slowly with Zoe in my arms. When we got to the beach I saw Rosie hugging a girl with red hair down just past her shoulder then Seth was walking over and I was handing Zoe to him.

"Olivia!" Rosie squealed hugging the blonde girl. Well the red haired one's Faith then.

"Thanks dude. " Seth smiled down at Zoe.

"You're welcome." I answered walking towards Faith I had some sort of connection.

"Wait." Seth said stepping in front of me clutching Zoe tightly. "They can't know our names so I'm Samuel –" He winced obviously hating the name "- and you're Charlie."

"Okay." I nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah sure." He stepped out the way looking adoringly at Zoe. I stepped round him and headed towards Rosie, Olivia and Faith.

"Faith, Olivia. These are Charlie and Bradley." Faith was looking at her feet but when she heard the name Charlie her head shot up and our eyes met. Suddenly the cables holding me to the earth didn't matter any more. Mom, Brady the other wolves. They didn't matter only Faith. Brady and I looked at each other with confused faces and the same thought going through our minds. Holy shit. I just imprinted.

**A/N: So what do ya think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? I love your opinions they help me! There are pictures of Faith and Olivia on my profile so feel free to check them and my other stories! **

**The song I was listening to whilst writing = It wasn't really a song... I was watching – more like listening to - Toby Turner play Minecraft! 3 you Toby!**

**Fic Rec = Alive Inside by DontLetHerFall In 2012, A deadly virus was released that turned humans into flesh eating monsters. One lucky group of high school students and their teacher must try to stay alive until help comes. If help ever comes... E/B**

**It's one of my fav stories and any horror lovers should check it out!**

**Last but not least a quick shout out to my role-playing friend ****_bookwormanimallover _****for reading ALL my stories! You're epic 3 and hugs!**

**And finally again a question! What the strangest/funniest thing you've ever done at school? Rosie's is hitting a werewolf! If you tell me yours next chapter I'll tell you mine!**

**~C****e (If anyone can guess my name you get a preview! Not you my role-playing buddy!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I claim to. Though I do own some characters in this small fanfic in my crazy world!**

**A/N: So hey guys! How are you all? I'm sorry for not updating regularly like I thought I would but I'm having a really tough time at school with people saying that my writing - as in stories - is awful. So yeah. Low self-esteem at the moment. But enough of my troubles at school and on to the chapter!**

* * *

Imprint

Chapter 3

FPOV

As soon as we'd rounded the corner all thoughts of Charlie were out of my mind and soon I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_~*~ Dream ~*~_

_Charlie was walking towards me with a smirk on his face._

_"What are you doing I heard myself asking backing away from him only to be met by a wall._

_"Silly Faith." He shook his head. "How didn't you see this coming? I'm a sixteen year old who hasn't had sex for five months. That's since before I started dating you. I need this." He harshly pressed his mouth to mine and started to take my clothes off despite my protests._

_~*~ End Dream ~*~_

I woke up when we reached Manchester airport covered in sweat. I remember that night all too clearly. I was nearly fourteen and that was the night he took something I can never get back.

When we were on the plane Liv squealed - like actually properly _squealed _and jumped up and down in her seat.

"Jesus Christ Liv! Where's the fire?" I asked sarcastically. She smiled and stuk her tongue out.

"Sorry! They just have the new _Twilight_ movie on! Ya know the one with Collin and Brady in on! Please watch it with me?" She asked with a face that I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I sighed exasperated with my best friend. Turns out it wasn't too bad and Collin is actually kind of cute. I definitely had to roll my eyes when she pulled _Eclipse _and _New Moon _out of her bag and handed me _Eclipse._

"Um, thanks?" It came out like a question. "What's this for?" I asked examining the book.

"I saw you checking Collin out. He's mentioned in this book only once but I think that you might like it." I shrugged thinking what the heck do it for Olivia. Turns out I actually like it!

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We have now landed at Port Angeles..." The pilot announced. Liv and I looked at each other and squealed earning us many glares from other passengers and the crew. I'm worried Liv's made me a Twi-Hard. Not that I don't like Twilight but I don't want to be Liv-Obssessed. I'm not even kidding. She's wearing a t-shirt that she made saying 'Team Brady 'coz I can! :P'. I swear she will be the death of me!

As soon as we had collected our luggage my phone rang. I picked it up and the caller ID said 'Rosemarie'.

"Faith!" Rosie squealed down the phone. I put her on speaker so that Liv could hear as well.

"Roza!" Liv and I both screamed back down.

"So guys I was wondering if you could get down to First Beach?" Rosie asked hesitantly.

"Course! We'll go ask now." I answered whilst Olivia squealed.

"Okay!" She replied cheerily. "I'll be there with the gang in one hour!"

"I'll see ya later!"

"I'll see you then! Bye Faith, Olivia!" She said happily then she hung up. I put my phone away and we headed towards the taxi area.

"Um, excuse me but how much would it cost to get to La Push?" I asked a balding middle-aged man.

He scoffed. "Only 'bout 60 bucks for two little-uns like you." He said looking up. "Racheal!" He shouted to a girl with russet skin and long black hair down to her waist. She looked up at him smiled and walked over to us.

"Yes boss?" She asked when she reached us.

"You know La Push well, can you take these two young ladies to...?" He trailed off looking at me expectantly.

"First Beach."

"Ah yes. First Beach. Meant to be meeting my boyfriend there soon. I don't mind taking you." Racheal answered nodding. "Follow me." She started to walk off. I followed and Olivia followed me. Mum and Dad were renting a car and I knew they wouldn't mind - they never did really care about me. At least not after what happened with Thomas. Racheal stopped at a lovely Chevy truck. "Get on in!" She hopped into the front and I got in the back - Liv jumping in after me.

We drove about ten minutes in silence. "So you know my name but I don't know yours. What are they if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Olivia. It's lovely to meet you Racheal!" I could hear the double meaning in her voice and I rolled my eyes. She thought it was Racheal from Twilight.

"I'm Faith."

"Ah, Faith. You're all Rosemarie's been going on about this week." Racheal said and I saw her roll her eyes through the mirror.

"You know Rosie?" I asked her intrigued.

"Yes. Her boyfriend Embry is best friends with with my little brother." Racheal answered.

"See!" Olivia whispered nudging me.

"It doesn't mean anything." I whispered back. "So, Racheal. Are you from La Push?"

"Yes. La Push through and through." Racheal answered proudly.

The rest of the journey was silent except for questions from Liv every so often.

"Here we are!" Racheal announced parking the car.

I quickly got out the car and tried to hand Racheal some money.

"No, keep it." She told me handing it back.

"But -" I started.

"Keep it. I was headed here anyway." Racheal answered pushing it into my hand.

"Fine!" I sighed taking it back.

"Good." Racheal smiled heading off towards the group gathered on the beach. Olivia walked up to me smiling.

"It looks just like I thought it would!" She squealed.

"Well Liv. You ready?" I asked her and she nodded and grabbed one of my hands. We walked hand in hand over to Rosemarie.

"Faith!" Rosemarie squealed as she ran over and hugged me. "Olivia!" She squealed hugging Liv. "Follow me!" She said grabbing one of mine and one of Liv's hands and we walked off towards the big group. When we stopped I noticed someone who looked our age talking to someone in the woods. "Liv, Fay these are Jack -" She pointed at the boy who was talking in the woods, "-Jayden-" she pointed at the person trying to start a fire, "-Quinten-" she pointed at someone playing with a two-year old by the sea, "-Charlotte-" she pointed at the two-year old playing with Quinten, "-Katy-" she pointed at someone talking to Racheal, "-Of course you know Racheal -" she pointed at Racheal, "-Pablo-" she pointed at guy sat next to Racheal - I swear he started laughing, "-Samuel and Zoe-" she pointed at someone standing - probably supposed to be helping - by the fire with a baby in his arms, "-Lauren, Samuel's sister-" she pointed to the girl helping Samuel by picking the wood up "-and last but not least Embry!" She finished pointing at the boy heading towards us - now I noticed the cast she had on her wrist.

"Rosie what happened?" I asked her nodding towards her wrist.

"Tryed to chew gum and walk at the same time." She answered smiling softly whilst Liv squealed. So what? Rosie was really clumsy I wouldn't put it past her.

The boy that I had seen in the woods was now walking towards us. I had seen a crab in the sand and was watching it trying to see where it was going.

"-these are Bradley and Charlie." Rosie announced. Wait, Charlie? Ah hell no! I just got away from a Charlie I was not I repeat NOT meeting another one. I looked up and into his eyes. I felt some sort of connection with him but I couldn't quite place a finger on what it was.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Chapter number three is done! So noone answered my question last chapter :( but I still wanna tell you! So I'm reading my fav fic about zombies and one day I ran into school and screamed at the top of my lungs "ZOMBIES ARE COMING!" All the teachers looked at me like there was something wrong with me and the whole school - that heard of course - went deathly quiet. Then one by one they all started laughing! I had to convince my teachers that I'm not crazy and now they even laugh when someone says zombie. I'm proud!**

**So bye for now!**

**Hugs and love to you all **

**~Claire!**

**(P.S That's my name if you didn't know!)**

**P.P.S: In my tiny handwriting and a giant book this chapter is five pages long but on FanFiction it's only 1,439 words. WTF?! o_O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: *Squealing like a 3 year old* SM JUST GAVE ME TWILIGHT! I'M SO HAPPY! *Stops squealing and looks at you arms crossed* I do not own Twilight, that was a lie so I could make myself feel happier. Olivia and Faith and any other characters that aren't mentioned in Twilight are mine though! :)**

**A/N: HEEYY! I MISSED YOU GUYS! Well, it hasn't been that long but still it feels like FOREVER! I only have 4 reviews so far :( Could we make that number go up to at least 6 before I update again? Love ya guys and get along with the reading!**

**|**

V

* * *

Imprint

Chapter 4

CPOV

"Don't lie. Those aren't your names. You're the Wolf Pack from Twilight, you look exactly like them." Olivia laughed. "You're Collin, Brady, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth & Leah. And those are the imprints Claire, Kim and Racheal." She pointed at the correct people. She'll soon have two more imprints to add - her and Faith.

"Fine, you caught us. We are the wolves." Brady sighed, obviously you can't lie to your imprint. It was a bad idea though as Olivia let out the biggest squeal I've ever heard.

"I get to meet Brady! Wait I have met him!" She squealed hugging Brady. At first he looked shocked but then hugged her back feeling the imprint pull.

"I can't wait to prove to Aaron that you're real!" Olivia pulled out her phone obviously about to text 'Aaron' who ever he was. I could see Brady about to stop her but Faith beat him to it.

"You can't tell anyone!" She practically yelled. It was the first time I'd heard her voice and I loved it.

Olivia looked between her phone and Faith so quickly it sounded like Brady was gonna have a heart attack. "But... why?" She whispered defeated.

"Think of the book." Faith answered. Olivia was silent for a few minutes obviously trying to remember what it said. I think Steph put that no-one else can know our secret.

Olivia sighed defeated. "Fine, let's start again shall we?" She walked over and stood by the fire. "Hello everyone I'm Olivia it's nice to meet you all." She walked towards Faith and dragged her to the middle.

"Um, hi I'm Faith." She said shyly looking at me with a look of confusion on her face. She could obviously feel the connection that we had. Faith moved slowly and one by one the rest of us took her place.

"Hi I'm Cwaire. I'm free and I have a gween wock!" She smiled and held up one of the green rocks Quil had found her before Ness was born. She ran over to Faith which surprised us all.

"Cawwy pwease!" She held her arms up and Faith obliged hoisting her onto her hip. Claire smiled and tucked her head in the crook of Faith's neck. I walked up to the middle feeling Faith's eyes on me.

"I'm Collin, I'm fourteen." - and I just imprinted. But of course I couldn't say that last part. I moved and sat on the sand - never looking away from Faith.

When all the introductions were over I walked over to Faith. She was sitting on one of the logs with Claire still curled up into her. When I got closer I noticed that Claire was fast asleep and mumbling.

"Qwil, fwuffy, bawbie, gween wock, Nessie." I couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. Faiths head shot up and she blushed. I sat down next to her and looked at her.

"So Faith, ir's nice to meet you." I began holding my hand out for her to shake. Faith repositioned Claire and took my hand. She looked like she was uncomfortable with Claire there. "Do you want me to take her to Quil so we can talk?" I asked her nodding towards Claire.

"Yes please." She nodded handing Claire over to me. I carefully took her and walked over to Quil.

"Dude is it true?" Quil asked taking Claire from me.

"Is what true?" I asked him sitting on one of the branches of the tree he was next to.

"Well Brady's freaking out over there-" Quil nodded in the direction of the shore where Brady was pacing. "-'coz he said that you both imprinted on the new chicks at the same time."

"Yeah it's true and I'm freaking out as well man." It was true, I was. I might look calm on the outside and be able to play calm but I am NOT calm. "What should I do? Should I tell her now or..."

I was cut off by Quil shouting as loud as he could without waking Claire up.

"NO! Man, that'll freak her out! Rosie told me that Faith just got out of a relationship with some jerk that used her."

I growled. How could someone treat Faith like that? Granted I may have only known her ten minutes but she's amazing, beautiful and amazing. I said that already didn't I? Oh well, she is amazing.

"Try being her friend then tell her. That wa she won't freak and she'll have had time to get to know you."

I nodded in understanding. That seemed reasonable then I can be in her life either way. "I'll do that." I said hopping down from the tree and heading towards Faith waving over my shoulder at Quil who was leaving to take Claire back home to Emily's. Poor kid. Her mom and dad died in a car crash just over a year ago and she can barely remember them.

"Hey again." I smiled sitting down next to her again.

"Oh hey." Faith said looking up and smiling at me. That's got to be a good sign right?

"So how do you like it here?" I asked her mentally slapping myself when she started laughing.

"It's, very... friendly." She answered between chuckles.

Reflexively I smiled at her chuckle. "Well, that's good." I answered laughing along. "Do you wanna play 20 questions?" I asked her figuring this was the best way to get to know her.

She nodded her head. "You start." She told me.

"What's your full name?" I asked her - again.

"Faith Hope Jackson." She answered smiling.

"How old are you?"

"14." She answered and I smiled. We're the same age.

"Family?" She winced when I asked her this. "What's wrong?" I asked instantly worried for my imprint.

"It's nothing. Right there's my Mum, Dad, foster sister Liv and my foster brother Aaron who is 18 and still living in Wales." Ahh so that's who Aaron is. "I did have another brother."

"Did have another brother?" I asked her confused.

"Maybe I'll tell you when I can trust you better." She grinned.

"You can always trust me." I told her honestly. "Favourite band?"

Faith thought over the question then answered. "One Direction."

"Really?" I scrunched up my nose. They weren't that bad I just didn't like them.

"Yes!" Faith answered lauging. "You know that classes as a question right?"

"Does it?" I asked again smiling.

"Yes!" She answered again still laughing.

"Well, do you want to do ten each? I'm running out of questions!" I told Faith jokingly.

"Cool, so what's your favourite colour?"

"Purple." She answered after a moments silence.

"Who are your top three best friends?"

"Um... Olivia, Rosemarie and maybe you in the future." Faith smiled ticking them off on her fingers.

"Your turn!" I told her.

"What is your name?" She asked and her English accent came through really strong.

"Collin Littlesea."

"How old are you?"

"14."

"Family?"

"My mom Connie Black-Littlesea and my dad Kevin Littlesea."

"Really? So that means that you're Jacobs...?"

"Cousin." I finished. "Billy - Jacob's dad - is my moms brother. You know that counts as a question right?" I joked quoting her from earlier.

"Oh haha!" She faked laughter pushing me lightly. "Why are you so hot?" She asked clutching her hand, it looked fine but it didn't stop me from wanting to panic. I wouldn't let it show though - that could scare her if I freaked out over her hand.

"Wolf thing." I answered shrugging.

"Um... have you always lived here?"

I nodded. "Born and bred on the rez."

"The rez?" She asked shaking her head confused.

"It's easier than saying the La Push Reservation all the time." I explained shrugging.

"Oh, okay. Best friend? Like now I mean."

"Brady. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

Faith nodded her head smiling. "That's sweet. What's your favourite movie?"

I didn't know what to tell her but I settled for the truth hoping that she wouldn't mock me. "I don't watch movies. I have patrol."

"Wow. So what's it like being a wolf?"

"Tiring, sometimes annoying because you have to control your temper but most of the time it's fun." I shrugged it was now I noticed the time. The sun had set and it was dark.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." She smiled and instead of walking off straight away like I thought she would, she gave me a small hug, then walked off to find Olivia.

"Goodbye Faith." I smiled in the direction she went.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh, Faith and Collin bonding time! That was so fun to write! It took me forever and one of my best friends Stephia was like 'hurry up and write it already!' so that's for you Stephia!**

**I hope that you like and if you did feel free to type something down there for me to read!**

**|**

|

|

|

|  
V


	5. AN (Sorry)

**Hey everyone,**

**This is just a quick note to say that my life is really tough right now and I can't find it in me to update. The worst writers block and a tough life is something I don't want right now. I'm really sorry to say that I'm going to have to put this story on hold for a little while - at least until everything gets better.**

**I am really sorry.**

**~ C**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or either of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the songs belong to their respective artists. I do though own the multitude of OC's in this story! :P**

**A/N: This is take 2. I'll bore ya more at the bottom.**

* * *

Imprint

Chapter 5

FPOV

~*~The Next Day~*~

I woke up with a grin on my face. It can't be because I have school - everyone knows that I hate that hell hole. Maybe it's because I get to see Collin again. My grin widens and my muscles start to hurt, yup, it's because I get to see Collin.

_"Fay! Get ready for school!" _Mum shouted up the stairs. _"You too Liv!"_

I pulled on my favourite turquoise skinny jeans, a plain white tank top and a blue and white striped jumper that stopped just before my elbows and belly button - hence the tank top. Walking out of my room I saw Liv bringing her guitar out of her room.

"Um, Liv? Want some help?" I asked nodding towards her school bag.

"Yes please." She smiled gratefully, I walked over and picked it up for her.

"So why are you taking your guitar?" I asked her as we walked down the stairs. Hearing Olivia play the guitar was like hearing a baby laugh for the first time.

"Brady wanted to hear." She shrugged placing it down by the door.

_"YOU NEED TO STOP RUNNING MY LIFE! I'M MY OWN PERSON!" _I heard Mum yell and the back door slam.

"I'm going straight to school." I sighed handing Liv her school bag and picking up my own."Bye." I waved over my shoulder at her.

I got five minutes away before I remembered I had no clue where I was going.

"Need some help?" I heard a voice behind me yell. I turned around, grinning.

"Collin!" I squealed running over and hugging him. If that wasn't embarrassing I don't know what is. I don't care though, he's my friend.

"You didn't answer my question." Collin said again once I'd let go of him. "Do you need some help?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Mum and Dad are fighting so I don't have a lift." I shrugged and Collin frowned. "What?" I asked him. "Why are you frowning?"

"Doesn't matter." He told me shaking his head. "Come on!" He grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me in a direction.

"Where are we going?" I giggled running along next to him.

"School." Collin answered and that was that.

When we got there everyone turned and stared at me. I hated attention. embarrassed I hid my face in Collin's arm.

"What's wrong?" I heard Collin ask.

"Mmm pphan shm." I mumbled and I doubted that he understood a word of it.

"What was that?" I heard him chuckle. I turned my head slightly, so that he could hear me better but I was still partially hidden.

"They're staring at me." I mumbled slightly easier to understand.

"It'll be okay." Collin soothed.

"But why are they staring?" I mumbled again.

"Because you're with me." He answered directing me towards the others.

"Hey guys." I mumbled, my head back in its place in Collin's arm. I liked it, his arm was all warm.

"Hey Fay!" Rosie sang. "You going to move your head any time soon?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Why?" Liv asked and I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Because it's comfy." I answered but frowned turning my head to look at Olivia. "How are you here before me?" I asked.

"Rosie and Embry turned up. They were going to give both of us a lift but you'd already gone." Liv answered with a shrug.

"Oh." I moved my head back to its comfy spot, taking a deep breath. Collin smelt nice, it was a foresty scent.

"Am I going to get to hear you play?" I heard Brady ask and I smiled.

"Um..." Liv sounded shy for a minute before her normal, chirpy voice was back. "Sure!"

I heard her opening her guitar case and I smiled even wider.

"Fay? I need your help." Liv asked hesitantly and I gulped. The only time Liv needed my help - at least music wise - was when she wanted me to sing. Sighing, I moved my head, walking over to Olivia.

"What am I singing?" I asked her.

"I thought we could do our song." I smiled, our song. Although it wasn't technically 'our song'. The first time that we heard You're The Reason by Victoria Justice, we thought it would be great for us. Liv pulled out her guitar and I searched for the lyrics and notes, now, we're perfect at it.

I nodded. "Sure." Olivia started playing and two minutes later I joined her, closing my eyes and getting lost in the song.

When we were finished I opened my eyes and they opened even wider in shock. Almost half of the students at the school were standing around Olivia and I. One by one a round of applause echoed around us, the applause was soon joined with crys of 'Encore!'.

Liv looked at me, probably to see if I wanted to and - despite my nerves - I nodded.

She smiled and mouthed the words, "Put Your Hearts Up?" I nodded and we started.

When it was over I heard a booming voice yell, "What's going on here?!" I gulped - he had one scary voice - and our 'audience' scurried off. It was then that he stepped into view. If I'm honest, he looks a lot like Collin, just a lot older. "Well?" Scared of him I ran to Collin and hid my face in his arm - _again._

"Dad, knock it off." I heard Collin sigh. "You're scaring her."

"Collin," The stern voice spoke, "It's Principal Littlesea when we're at school." Wait...Collin's Dad is the Principal?

"Fine Da-Principal Littlesea." Collin sighed. I moved my head and studied Collin's dad better. He was tall - not as tall as Embry, Quil or Jacob though - and had a slight beard.

"And who are these young ladies?" Principal Littlesea asked pointing between Olivia and I.

"Principal Littlesea," Brady started stepping forward. "These are Faith and Olivia - the new students."

"Ah, I heard that you were starting today." Principal Littlesea said. "But why didn't you come straight to the office?"

"That's my fault, Sir." Olivia piped up from behind Brady. "I wanted to play my guitar but I needed Faith to sing."

"Well, I could punish you as we don't allow busking on school property, but you are new. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, alright?" Principal Littlesea asked and Olivia and I nodded obediently. "Pack up your stuff and Collin and Brady will take you to the office he turned and started walking towards what I'm guessing is the office. After a few steps he turned, "By the way girls, you were amazing." Then he headed off again.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief and put her guitar away in its case and smiled picking it up, putting her satchel over her shoulder. "You ready?" She asked and I nodded, gripping my satchel strap with my right hand and Collin's hand with my left.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked Collin nodding to our joined hands and he shook his head, smiling.

"I don't mind." He turned to look at Brady and Liv. "Let's go." And off we went, walking in the direction that the Principal had gone.

Reaching the office, Collin let go of my hand. "Stay here." He said walking over to the receptionist. "I'm here for Faith Jackson's schedule." He told her.

"Sure." She said smiling a motherly smile and walking to a filing cabinet. Four minutes later she returned, schedule in her hands. "Here you go." She said handing it to Collin.

"Thank you." He smiled walking back and handing it to me. I studied it for a few moments,

O*O*O

_Name of Student: Jackson, Faith Hope_

_Date of Birth: April 10th 1998_

**_Monday ~ _**_English Language, Trigonometry, World History, Break, Agricultural Science, French, Lunch, Spanish, Music, German_

**_Tuesday ~ _**_Theatre (Double), English Language, Break, Trigonometry (Double), Lunch, German (Double), Biology_

**_Wednesday ~ _**_Biology (Double), Music, Break, English Language (Double), Lunch, French, Spanish, (Double)_

**_Thursday ~ _**_French (Double), Trigonometry, Break, English Language (Double), Lunch, History (Double), Geography_

**_Friday ~ _**_Spanish (Double), French, Break, German (Double), Lunch, Theatre (Triple)_

O*O*O

I sighed. "What's wrong?" Collin asked.

"I have so many languages today." I whined.

"You do?" Collin asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's a Friday."

"Let me see." He asked and I handed it over. I know, stupid right? Who starts school on a Friday? Well, in case it's not obvious, I did.

"Huh." Collin smiled handing it back.

"What is it?" I asked him folding it up and putting it in one of my bags pockets.

"We have almost every class together."

"Really?" I asked smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah and our first class is on the other side of the school, we better get -" He was cut off by the shrill piercing ring of the bell. "-going." he finished.

Collin grabbed my hand and I tightened my grip on my satchel. We started running down the hall way and across the courtyard, to be honest, I don't know where Liv and Brady are and - to be frank - I don't really care. Brady will look after Liv, I know he will.

We ran, hand in hand, and, if I'm completely honest. it's like that bit in a movie when the two main characters are flying through corridors. I know I look like an idiot, I mean, I had a goofy grin on my face.

We reached the room we had to go to for Spanish and Collin knocked on the door.

"Ah glad that you joined us Mr Littlesea." She said, a hint of an accent in her voice. "Who might this be?" She asked and the class spun to look at me. I smiled and waved shyly.

"Me llamo es Faith." I told her and she clapped her hands once, smiling.

"¡Muy Bien!" I blushed and looked at my feet. "iEntrar!iEntrar!" She smiled and Collin walked in, dragging me with him.

"Collin, take your seat." She ordered and he walked to the back of the class where I was surprised to see Liv and Brady were already sat. "Faith, I am afraid that you can not sit with Mr Littlesea. You shall have to sit with Jade and Melanie over there." She pointed over to two girls sat by the window. One with dark brown hair and the other with an interesting hair colour, it was a mixture of red, brown and blonde.

"Okay," I smiled slightly walking over to them. "Um...hey." I said waving slightly.

"Hey," The one with brown hair said looking up and smiling. "I'm Melanie, but most people call me Mel, that's Jade, but most of us just call her J."

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Faith, but you already know that." I rolled my eyes at my stupidity but Melanie laughed and a ghost of a smile appeared on Jade's lips. "So..." I started nervously. "Where do I sit?"

Melanie moved her bag from the seat in between her and Jade. "Right there."

"Are you sure?" I asked not wanting to split up the girls who looked like best friends.

Melanie laughed. "Of course! I'm sure all three of us will be great friends!" I rolled my eyes sitting down.

"What?" Melanie asked when I'd sat down.

"Nothing." I answered with a shrug. Mum was the best! She'd had all of my books ordered to our house so that I had them all for today.

_Hi, I'm Jade. _A note that was passed to me said.

_Hi Jade, I'm Faith. But you already know that. _I passed back rolling my eyes.

_LOL! Yeah, I did know. Well...enjoy your time here. _And that was that.

I copied down notes, yawning and occasionally looking over at Collin. Whenever he caught me looking he would make a face as if to say, 'Isn't this boring?' and I would giggle before looking back at my book.

When the bell rang I sighed, looked at Collin and mouthed the words, "Thank the Lord!" I saw a smile appear on his face and I smiled back.

"So Faith, what do you have now?" Jade asked as I slung my satchel onto my shoulder.

"Um..." I fumbled around in my bag before I remembered my schedule was in one of the front pockets. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my schedule. "French." I told her with a sigh.

"So do we!" Mel grinned. "You wanna go there with us?"

"I dunno..." I turned around to look for Liv but neither she nor Brady were there, Collin was though.

"Go," He mouthed. "I have Trig."

"Sure." I smiled at Mel and Jade though I was sad that Collin wouldn't be in my next class.

"So," Mel asked linking our arms together as we walked. "Is there something going on with you and Collin?"

I shook my head. "No, I met him on the beach yesterday."

"Oh," Melanie sighed. "It's just Jade and I saw you and him this morning. You look great together."

I blushed and looked at my feet. "Thanks," I mumbled. "Why did you ask that though?"

"It's just him, Brady and Seth are the only available guys left in 'The Pack' as everyone calls them." Jade explained.

"And?" I prompted.

"We thought you were dating," Mel continued. "I'm just warning you, even just being friends could mean all the popular girls will hate you."

* * *

**A/N: There you go B and Misty :) Now you know why I asked that question to the both of you :) I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have crappy internet, an annoying sister who makes me babysit and I had exams. Good news my school is technically out for Christmas holidays now! Well, we still have to go to school but we have no classes! I think this is the longest chapter that I've ever written but I couldn't find a good place to stop :P**

**On other matters...**

**Does anyone know where I could get a Beta?**

**Thanks if you can/do! It will be greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :P**

**A/N: Hey, me again...I'm sorry that I haven't been updating very often but to be honest my life still sucks hardcore right now...D: I don't think that there will ever be an update schedule for this story and for that I'm sorry that you'll probably have to wait for ages for the next chapters to come. Oh and the chapters won't be long...I don't have the time for my normal 1,000 something word chapters, maybe they'll only be 600-700 hope you aren't annoyed at me. On other matters I'm planning on writing a one shot for Christmas with all the characters in this story! You like? I hope so...**

**This is for you BEEautiful and Misty, I'm glad that you figured it out :P**

**P.S: The rest of this story will be in Faith's POV just makes it easier for me.**

* * *

Imprint

Chapter 6

I stood for a few minutes before running off after Mel.

"Wait...they'll hate me just for being his friend?" I asked her confused. It made no sense.

"Uh-huh." Jade nodded. "He's the most popular kid here, no-one will like you. Except for me and Mel of course."

"That's just...that's fucked up." I sighed. There was no other way to put it.

"I know, but that's the way that this school works." Mel sighed linking my arm with hers again. "Let's get to French."

"Okay." I said and we started the walk, chatting every now and then. I don't think that they noticed some of the glares that were sent my way.

~*~Lunch~*~

I smiled when I walked into the cafeteria seeing Collin sat there.

"Hey Col," I smiled walking over and sitting next to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," He shrugged. "Bored as hell." He said rolling his eyes.

I chuckled. "What made you so bored?"

"Double Home Ec."

I laughed. "Yeah, that makes everyone bored."

"True." Collin smiled.

It was then I noticed what he was eating.

"Really Collin?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, a look of pure innocence on his face.

"You're really gonna eat all that?" I nodded towards his tray full of pizza, mashed potato, mac and cheese, about 5 sandwiches and not forgetting the multitude of desserts, cakes, ice-cream and cheese cake.

"It's not all for me." He said a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh really?" I asked him crossing my arms. "Who you gonna give some to?"

"Err...you?" He stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"Good." I giggled taking the biggest piece of pizza on the plate.

"Hey!" Collin whined.

"What?" I asked him the pizza already near my mouth.

"I wanted that one." He pouted and he looked so adorable it was unbelivable.

"Too bad. It's mine now." I told him before taking the biggest bite out of it. "God dis is dewicious."

"Faith...don't talk with your mouth full." Collin chuckled.

"Sowwy." I apologized before laughing again.

"You're gross, you know that right?" Collin muttered shaking his head.

"Hey!" I scowled slapping his arm.

He just chuckled and went back to eating whilst I ate.

The rest of our lunch was full of mindless chatter, it was then I realized how comfortable I was around Collin.

* * *

**A/N: So it's a bit shorter than what I had planned but oh well. If you liked it please review, I won't update until I have at least 6 more reviews on this chapter, so if you're addicted reviewing will be nice :P I'll probably see you all again in *looks at the calender* 5 weeks knowing how well you guys review *rolls eyes* ;l (That's my annoyed face by the way :P)**

**Bye for now**

**~C**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (sadly...) but I do own the few characters that I've created in my little world :-)**

* * *

****Imprint

Chapter 7

Collin and I sat talking in our own little bubble for the rest of our lunch break until we heard the bell ring. I jumped as it felt as though time had flown by and in reality, we'd only been sat talking for a few seconds rather than about an hour or so.

"You ready for class?" Collin asked as he stood up and grabbed both of our trays.

"What?" I replied as I also stood up and quickly pulled my timetable out of my bag, studying it then shoving it back into my bag. "For triple theatre?" With a laugh shook my head, "No, I'm not ready. Not at all."

"Why?" Collin asked again as we walked to throw away the rubbish and for our trays back. Out of instinct when we were done I grabbed his hand before shooting a worried look in his direction in case he though I was being too weird or something, when he smiled I felt better then I remembered that he'd asked me a question.

"Um...acting. It's not my thing. I mean, I like it, I'm just _really _bad at it - that and P.E." I looked down at the ground, embarrassed and I swear I heard him murmur 'just like Bella' but hey, maybe I was hearing things.

"Well," he started with a smile. "Lucky for you, we have that class together," When I shot him a look that must've conveyed just what I was thinking he continued. "I mean, we have a really boring teacher so I can entertain you and, in turn, you can entertain me with your awful acting skills." Collin answered with a smirk and I slapped his arm with my free hand before removing my hand from his. I'll be honest, I straight away missed the feeling of his warm skin.

"You are so mean!" I whined, storming off in front of him, half of me actually joking and the other half seriously annoyed at him.

After a few steps Collin had caught up with me and was holding my tiny wrist in his gigantic hand.

"What?" I snapped at him, spinning to look him in the eye. I scowled as I saw the laughter in his eyes. "Did you stop me just so you could laugh better? If you did then fine, laugh away." I told him, my eyes starting to prick with tears.

Almost instantly he stopped laughing and his eyes suddenly became concerned. "I'm sorry, Fay-Fay, I didn't mean to upset you."

i started laughing softly. "Fay-Fay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Fay-Fay. I figured that I needed to give you a nickname so..." He finished looking at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, Co-Co Popson you gonna show me the way to class?" I asked him with a chuckle.

He looked up and laughed, before nodding and grabbing my hand. "Let's go."

_Later that day (end of school to be exact)_

"So, whadd'ya wanna do now, Fay-Fay?" Collin asked as we walked out of school, hand in hand.

"Can we go down to the beach?" I asked him, smiling up at him.

"Sure we can." He answered with a nod before looking around and, out of curiosity, I looked around as well. That was a huge mistake. People all around were staring and I buried my head in Collin's arm, and I felt rather than hear his chuckle.

Within no time we'd reached the beach and I started running to what I'd christened 'Our Place'.

I sat down and cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled over to Collin, "Hurry up, Slow-Poke!"

Collin shook his head in laughter before jogging over to me. "Yes, your majesty?" He asked with a small bow.

"Don't do that!" I laughed as he sat down. "Did you know that I'm distantly related to the Queen of England?"

"Woah...really?" I nodded once proudly, "That is so not believable." He started laughing and, I started to as well.

* * *

**A/N: So...umm...hi? *waves awkwardly* it's been a little while, huh? I missed you guys sooooooooo much! I just needed the time away..sorry for both disappearing and such a short chapter...please review! I'll give you a cupcake! **

**Xxx for all of ya'll. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Let's get this straight. I do ****_NOT _****own Twilight. Honestly, I think if I did I wouldn't be sat in Wales and would be somewhere sunnier and warmer. If I'm honest, I dunno why Faith didn't want to leave, in my opinion La Push is better than Wales. Sooooo that said the only characters I own in this are the ones that you don't know straight away like Faith and Olivia for example. **

**A/N: IMPORTANT FOR SARAH! Please don't skip the end A/N! You will get another three cupcakes should you read...**

**Okay so now that that is said I can get on with my A/N. I know that this chapter probably sucks because its like that I'm writing this (but I won't upload it until a LOT later probably). Why am I writing at one I hear you ask. Well, I am because I can't sleep but I'll end up waking up at about five...eh maybe I should try to sleep...**

**This chapter is for Luke, Farheen and Cerys for being awesome and just helping me :-3 Oh and for Sarah for making me want to keep writing this story. **

* * *

Imprint

Chapter 8

~*~ The Next Day ~*~

I woke up the next day just the same as any other day but this one felt...different. Like something was going to happen but I couldn't put a finger on what it was.

With a groan I rolled over onto my side and looked at the time _ . _I guess it's time for me to get up. Sighing I did, but with great effort. It's not easy getting up at the weekends, let me tell you that.

When I was ready I opened my curtains and gasped. This was why it hadn't felt right. It was sunny. Like the sun was literally streaming in through my window, it was blinding.

With a small spring in my step I skipped downstairs and poured my self a small bowl of cereal before venturing outside. I smiled as I sat, realising that my family was either; a) down at the beach (Mum and Dad) or b) out somewhere with Brady (Liv). After a few minutes though I felt lonely and pulled out my phone to text Collin.

His reply was almost instant - _sorry i have 2 patrol. We can hang out l8r tho right?_

I can't deny that I was sad but I didn't want to upset Collin so I replied simply with - _its fine, I'll be ok._

Then, I was stuck. What was I supposed to do? I could go down to the beach and see Mum and Dad. I shook my head at myself. This was probably one of the first times that they hadn't been arguing and I didn't want to ruin it. What about Liv then? I shook my head yet again. I couldn't interrupt her time with Brady.

I sighed. There was absolutely nothing for me to do and I felt so alone. Actually, maybe there was one thing I could do. Explore.

I smiled as I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath. The air smelt really nice when it was sunny and I'd sort of missed that smell, even though Wales was rarely sunny.

I walked around town aimlessly, stopping to look at what seemed to be noticeable things as I walked. Then, I froze as I turned the corner. For the past five minutes I had felt as though I was being followed. I snuck a chance over my shoulder and saw someone that I recognised slightly grow school. I think her name's Shauna or something like that.

"Why are you following me?" I asked her, feeling brave as I spun around.

"Who said I was following you?" She replied, her voice nasally as she spoke.

"I think the fact that you've been behind me for the last five minutes and crossed the same roads as me kinda gave you away."

"That still doesn't mean that I was following you." I rolled my eyes at her as she attempted to act dumb.

"Don't act dumb, Shauna." I told her with a shake of my head. "It doesn't make you seem cool. If I'm honest, it makes you sound dumb."

She glared at me and I shrugged. She was trying to scare me, that much was obvious. I'm not an easy one to scare though, I'm a real tough cookie. I need to be.

"Fine, you wanna know what I want? I'll tell you then." Shauna all but hissed as she stepped forward towards me. "I want you to stay away from Collin."

I should my head, smirking. "Sorry, no can do."

Yet again she glared. "Oh, I think you can, otherwise, I will make your life a living hell." She thought she could threaten me? Bitch be crazy.

"I'm not that easy to scare. You're gonna have to try a little harder." I told her, bonding slowly and raising my hand, bringing my thumb and index finger close together to indicate a small space.

"You think you're tough and all that but you aren't. Behind all of this, I know that you're just a small scared little girl, and that currently you want to run home to your Mommy so that she can protect you." Now it was my turn to glare. She doesn't know anything about being strong. It's not an act you put on, sometimes it's something you just have to be.

"You don't know anything. If I'm honest, you're the one that's going to run home and tell your little boyfriend about how the new girl was horrible to you." She looked at me as if to say 'Why would I do that?' "I mean, that's just what you do isn't it? I mean, you're popular. You tell one of your friends and the whole school will hate me." Shauna smiled like a plan was forming in her head. "But that's fine by me, I don't wanna by liked by a whole bunch of sluts such as yourself."

I think that was when she saw red, so she punched me in the face.

* * *

**A/N: So...how did you like it? Was it bad..? To be honest, I think I did the real b*tch at my school a favour by not using her real name but those who are close to me know who I mean ;)**

**So I wanna just reply to some reviews that I literally just noticed as I went to update LOL :-P of course I didn't notice until now. **

** TiffanyGirl13 - Did I spell that right? I hope I did :-) I mean, I'm on my phone so it's hard to type. Thank you :D honestly, in my opinion this story is awful, I only wrote it because the idea popped into my head. I love how you see Faith because - I'm being honest - I didn't see her that way until I saw your review and I realised it was true. I mean, Faith's been through a lot in her life so she probably would seem like that :D. Thanks for your review! It makes me smile to see people are reviewing. Xx**

**booklover2600 - I'm glad that you love this story :-D I don't see it as great but I guess you lot do :) does this class as updating soon coz I dunno LOL! Please keep reviewing :) it means a lot to me xx**

**Sarah - I'm gonna be honest when I say that I was actually in class when I read your review and I smiled so much that my teacher must've thought there was something wrong with my face. Honestly though...three years? Bloody hell that's longer than I've actually known about Twilight! I'm glad that you like Faith it means a lot that someone likes a character that jumped in my brain and jumped up and down saying 'write about me!' So, here she is LOL! In answer to your question, yes Steph knew them and yeah they helped write the books but weren't in the movies though in my head they helped with the casting :D Now if you're still here, I have one more thing to say. If you love it I'll keep writing buttt you have to keep reviewing please? For me? For cupcakes that multiply over time? LOL speaking of cupcakes...here ya go *hands over three* thanks for reviewing I loved reading it xx**

**Woah! Well...that took some time...it's now half two...nighty night!**

**Cupcakes for reviewers! If you'd prefer a cookie let me know ;)**

**xx**


End file.
